Noir
by mariariebelle
Summary: Harry Potter has entered Hogwarts. However, The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't the only star of the night. Beside him was the girl with auburn hair named Hyacinth Potter, his twin sister that no one knew about, not even Headmaster. With the upcoming rise of the Dark Lord, what role would she play?


A/N: My first HP fanfic. It has my original character, Hyacinth, that would be the main character and not

Harry. I hope you would enjoy it.

—

**Prologue**

_Auburn and Hazel_

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going out to celebrate their anniversary. Dudley insisted on not coming with them and just be left at home to play his new videogame with Piers and Malcolm. Of course, Harry knew that this video game was just a cover-up as Dudley enjoys a different kind of game. As soon as the Dursleys' car went out of sight, Harry ran as fast as he could. This was the game that Dudley enjoys. A neighborhood-wide chase. With a small body, Harry was quick in his feet losing Dudley and his gang right after he turned in the corner of the abandoned house. He hid behind the house's big dying tree.

"Harry." He looked at the direction of whoever called his name. At the window of the house was an auburn hair with hazel eyes peeking from the inside. She pointed at the door and signaled him to enter. He did.

"Cinth, how many times do I have to tell you not to enter someone's property without permission? That's Trespassing." He sat down beside the girl. She just smiled at him.

"It's an abandoned house. No one has entered this house in a decade." This house was her favorite place. Quiet and peaceful. And above all, no Dursleys to order her and Harry around. No one is going to treat them like slaves here. Just her and Harry.

She noticed how Harry was breathing heavily from running. He may be quick but he has a frail body and malnourished on top of everything. She handed him a sandwich and a bottle of juice. Harry looked at her as if asking where did she get it.

"Mrs. Pines' dog got out of its leash and ran. I caught the dog and brought it back. So, she gave me that."

"It's yours. Shouldn't you be the one to eat it? Why are you giving it to me?" She rolled her eyes at his response. She hated this side of her brother. Always doing what is right. Always putting her first.

"Can't you just accept it and say thanks? I already ate mine earlier. It's yours." She lied. But if she didn't, he wouldn't touch it. She always hoped that Harry would rely on her more and not just carry all on his shoulder. He may be her big brother but they were born only an hour apart. They were not just brothers and sisters, they're twins and twins are supposed to rely on each other.

Harry looked at his sister as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black dress. She looked ethereal. His smile quickly faded away when he realized what this dressing up means. His Aunt Petunia stared at his sister with disgust. Hyacinth has always been pale like a porcelain doll. Her pale skin makes her auburn hair stood out more. She looked just like her mother, Lily, but with hazel eyes. And that was what disgusted Petunia the most. It was as if having Lily right in front of her.

Lily was always the better sister. The more beautiful one. The smarter one. The apple of the eyes of everyone. And above all, the one with magic. She could vividly remember how their parents jumped out of glee when Lily received her letter. That was the moment she knew that their parents would never look at her the way they did with Lily. When she heard that Lily had died at the young age of 21, she couldn't help but smile. Certainly, having magic doesn't mean being safe from death. Her happiness was only short-lived as the young Harry was left in front of their doorstep. A couple of months later, a young girl that looked like Lily was left to them.

"Be ready, now. Mr. Dankworth should be here anytime now." Petunia said, looking away from her niece.

There was a knock on the door and everyone knew who it was. Uncle Vernon opened the door. It revealed an old man in suits. The Dursleys didn't waste any time. They immediately have Hyacinth in the car with Mr. Dankworth.

Harry can't sleep. He looked at Dudley's old watch. 11:40pm. This would be the first time they would celebrate their birthday without each other. He bit his lip. The guilt was creeping on him. He wanted to stop them but the last time he did, he ended up not eating for three days and a black eye. He never liked how the Dursleys could easily hand his sister to those pedophiles. In exchange for some pounds, they could sleep soundly while who knows what those pedophiles would to his sister.

11:55pm. The cupboard's door opened. Hyacinth greeted him with a smile. He immediately hugged her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled assuringly.

"Of course. The old man just boasted his money all night. He drunk too much wine and was immediately sound asleep. So, I hurried home." He hugged her tightly. Thank the gods, she's safe and nothing happened.

12mn.

"Happy birthday, Hyacinth."

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and drift to sleep. He would always be thankful to have his twin sister beside him.

Hyacinth didn't sleep. Birthday or not, it would be just the same with the Dursleys. She wondered when would be the time they could celebrate their birthday properly.

Harry woke up with dust raining down on his face while the cupboard shook along with the loud thumps. It wasn't an earthquake. It was Dudley, jumping on the stairs to wake them up. He reached for his eyeglass. Hyacinth was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Get the posts and the newspaper, brat." Greeted Uncle Vernon as soon as he stepped out of the cupboard. He did.

The twins were at the kitchen, waiting for the Dursleys to finish their breakfast so that they could eat whatever leftovers there were. The family was eating to their full as if the twins didn't exist at all. Dudley was hogging the food on the table. Aunt Petunia was eating only a salad (she ate too much on their anniversary, she gained a little bit of weight and was eating greens for the past week). Uncle Vernon, as usual, was reading the newspaper while finishing his coffee.

"Holy-" Uncle Vernon stopped before he could swear in front of his lovable Dudley (as if Dudley was innocent, Harry thought). He handed the newspaper to his wife. He pointed out the article about the death of a known mall owner. Aunt Petunia read the article.

"Mr. Dankworth was found dead at his home yesterday morning. According to the reports, the main cause of death is snake venom as there were two snake bites on his neck."

Harry noticed how Hyacinth's lip curled slightly.


End file.
